Canaria
|jname = カナリア |rname = Kanaria |name = Canary |first = Chapter 41; Episode 33 (1999); Episode 23 (2011) |jva = Reiko Kiuchi |gender = Female |hair = Dark red (1999); Dark purple (2011) |backcolor = A3451A |textcolor = ffffff |height = 164 cm (1999) |weight = 52 kg (1999) |blood = AB (1999) |eye = Teal (1999); Gray (2011) |status = Alive |occupation = Trainee butler |type = Unknown |nen = Unknown}} is a female apprentice butler of the Zoldyck Family, directly supervised by ZenoCh 326, p.5. She cares about Killua very much. Appearance and Personality Canary is a teenage girl of medium height. She has afro-textured hair which is tied into various tails on the top of her head, making it look like a multiple-point jester hat. She always wears a pantsuit and carries a short staff, rounded at one end and pointed at the other end, which she uses as a weapon. Canary is extremely loyal to Killua, and is even willing to die to help himCh 324, p.16-17. Background 3 years prior to the beginning of the main story, at the age of 10, Canary single-handedly annihilated a force of 100 men led by a Blacklist Hunter named Seaquant who came to attack Kukuroo MountainVol 5, p.108-109. Killua wanted to be friends with her but she declined, saying she would like to but she was a mere apprentice servant who was not allowed to have any personal attachment to her mastersVol 5, p.127. Plot Zoldyck Family arc After Gon, Kurapika and Leorio successfully enters the Zoldyck estate through the Testing Gate, Canary is ordered to prevent them from reaching the Zoldyck mansion. She blocks them on a path, draws a line on the ground and tells them she will kill them if they cross it. Gon however notices the gentleness in her eyes when Killua's name is mentioned and keeps advancing even though she beats him soundly with her staff. Gon's insistence makes Canary soften towards them and finally she asks them to save Killua. Right at that moment, Kikyo arrives with her son Kalluto and knocks her unconscious by firing a small projectile at her forehead. After waking up, Canary leads the trio to the servants' quarters, intending to give them a chance to talk to Zeno by telephone. However, in the butlers' house, Gotoh and 4 other butlers keep her as a hostage to force the trio to play a coin-guessing game against them, threatening to cut off her head if they lose. Thanks to a good strategy and Gon's keen eyes, the trio manage to win and Canary is released. Gotoh then says the game was just a joke to kill time. New Hunter Chairman Election arc Abilities As a servant of the Zoldyck Family, Canary is proficient at hand-to-hand combat, and this was demonstrated when she took down Seaquant and his 100 henchmen by herself at the age of 10. Her weapon is a short staff which is rounded at one end and pointed at the other end. She can also use Nen, but her Nen type and abilities have yet to be revealed. Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation, Killua asks Canary to keep his favorite skateboard for him before leaving home with his friends. *According to the guidebook to the 1999 anime titled Hunter x Hunter Characters Book: World x Character x Blessing (Hunter x Hunter キャラクターズブック World x Character x Blessing), Canary is from Meteor City. In the 2011 anime, she herself states that it is her hometownEp 24 (2011). References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nen users Category:Zoldyck Family's servants